Kurt's 25th Birthday
by infinitelyxpaige
Summary: Sebklaine threesome. NC-17 I guess? Sebastian and Blaine have a present for Kurt's 25th birthday. Light bondage. That's basically all the warning it really needs. My first time writing smut. Sorry it sucks.


**So, this is my first time writing smut** **ever and so I decided to write Sebklaine because their super hot. I know I'm not like insanely good or anything but I just kind of wanted to write smut. I'd seriously appreciate any form of criticism, but please don't be insanely mean. I hope someone, somewhere in the world likes this...**

**Oh, well. Here it is. **

**P.S. Review and tell me what you liked/didn't.  
><strong>

**Warning: light bondage, Sebklaine threesome, boyxboyxboy sex. NC-17 esque?**

**-Paige.**

* * *

><p>For Kurt's 25th birthday, his boyfriends surprised him with dinner at the best restaurant in New York City followed by front row seats to Wicked. The men donned each other's favorite suits which fit them each deliciously.<br>For whatever reason, Blaine decided that it would be a nice night to walk. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two came between dinner and the show when Sebastian decided that they had enough time for a make-out session in a bathroom while Blaine picked up their tickets from Will Call causing Kurt to have a little problem throughout _the entire show. _And then mistake number three came as a direct result from the other two. The men walked out of the theater to a downpour. The worst rain storm they had seen in their three years in New York together.  
>"Blaine Anderson, I <strong>will <strong>kill you when we get home because of this," Kurt grumbled while they stood inside the doors. Blaine stood next to him, sheepishly grinning at him.  
>"Come on, Kurtie," Sebastian whispered in his ear from the opposite side. "This means we get to see him soaking wet. For an extended amount of time." Kurt shivered involuntarily.<br>He bit his lip and groaned, already half-hard from their make-out session earlier, "_genius" _he whimpered.  
>Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand on his left and Blaine's on his right. He looked at Blaine, smiled and said "You're lucky you look so damn good right now."<br>They ran, Kurt nearly pulling the other two toward their apartment six blocks away as to avoid the rain as much as possible. Ten minutes later, the ran up three flights of stairs, shivering, but finally home. Kurt walked in first after dropping the hands he held.  
>"I'm going to shower, I expect hot tea when I get out," he said turning away from the other two while stripping his jacket off and laying it on their washing machine. He missed the identical smirks on Blaine and Sebastian's faces before turning around to head to their room.<br>Sebastian stalked toward Kurt with a hungry glint in his eye while Blaine stood in the doorway behind them, smirking.  
>"No, you're not. See, we started something earlier and well, Blaine's feeling a little left out," he started, jerking his head back towards the shorter boy who nodded his head, trying to look sad but failing miserably. "Besides, it's your birthday, did you really think we'd just stay here all night and watching some musicals? Oh no, babe," He lowered his voice and leaned into Kurt's ear. Dragging his tongue in the curve of his ear. "We're going to make you fall apart so many times tonight. You won't be able to say anything other than "Blaine", "Sebastian", "fuck", "more", and "harder". That's a promise we intend to keep." By that point, he was biting down on Kurt's ear and Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, knees shaking and whimpering every time Sebastian bit down again.<p>

"Bed-bedroom," Kurt urged. "Now." He pushed against Sebastian's chest, feeling him chuckle darkly.  
>"As you wish," the taller one whispered before kissing the spot right behind Kurt's ear and grabbing his hand to pull him down the hall.<br>By that point in time, Blaine was in only his boxers and setting things on the nightstand. Lube, condoms, ties and a blindfold. When Kurt saw what was out, along with Blaine looking sinfully delicious, he growled.  
>"Easy there, Tiger," Sebastian joked. "You're powerless tonight. This is all under our control."<br>Blaine smiled from his place and walked towards his boyfriends. Once he reached them, he reached his arms out, grabbed each of their ties and stared backing towards the bed.  
>"Let's go, boys. We've got a long night ahead of us," he chuckled darkly. When the reached the bed, he pushed Kurt on it while Sebastian remained standing. They grinned at Kurt before turning to each other and leaning in for a heat-filled kiss, not wasting any time on being gentle. Blaine's hand's went straight for Sebastian's hair while Sebastian's went for Blaine's ass.<br>Kurt moaned from his place on the bed. He wanted to touch himself but he already knew this night was going to be torture and starting himself without the other two would just add to it.  
>Blaine pulled Sebastian's lip between his teeth and bit down, moving his hands to the buttons of his shirt. With each new undone button, Blaine's hand traced a path over the newly exposed skin. Sebastian, becoming impatient worked on the button and zipper of his pants, which was harder than he thought it would be with Blaine biting down on his lip. Somehow, they got Sebastian down to his boxers also. They pulled away with a wet sounding <em>smack. <em>Turning to Kurt, they grinned identical Cheshire cat-like grins.  
>Blaine walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sank to his knees, while Sebastian did the same on his current side. They set to work removing Kurt's clothes, Sebastian his torso, Blaine his legs. Sebastian claimed Kurt's lips immediately and set to work on yet another set of buttons. As soon as his lips were attached to Sebastian's, his hands went and wound into his hair, tugging roughly as if to say <em>"get on with it. I need more."<br>_Blaine had removed Kurt's shoes, socks, pants, and boxers and was looking up at the other two, stroking himself slowly. Smiling, he leaned in and sunk his lips over Kurt's flushed cock.  
>As soon as Blaine's lips were near his dick, it was as if Kurt could sense it, a high keen left his lips while Sebastian laughed from his place on Kurt's neck, Kurt's hips arched up seeking out the heat and one hand left Sebastian's hair to find Blaine's curly hair.<br>"Blaine. Come on. More," Kurt whispered while he tugged at Blaine's hair harder. Another whine left his mouth as Blaine sucked his dick harder while Sebastian sucked his neck harder, hands tracing nonsense patterns down his chest.  
>"S-Seb. Again, bite m-m-me again."<br>Sebastian lifted his head from his place on Kurt's neck, marveling at the dark marks already blooming there and leaned to his lips, kissing him hard once. He moved down and attached his lips to Kurt's nipple and bit. They all knew Kurt's nipples were the most sensitive aspect of his body and Sebastian continued to bite them. Kurt screamed and pulled Blaine's hair.  
>"Close, B. Too close," he got out in one breath.<br>Blaine pulled off Kurt's cock, and licked one more stripe up in before moving up and claiming Kurt's lips for the first time all night.  
>"I love you, baby," Blaine whispered between kisses.<br>Without separating their lips, Kurt tried to respond. While Blaine couldn't understand, he got the general point of it. He placed one more kiss on Kurt's past-swollen lips and laughed.  
>"Come on, Seb. We have plans for him," Blaine said, nudging Sebastian's torso with his foot.<br>Sebastian moaned around Kurt's nipple before pulling off. He leaned over and placed a barely there kiss on Kurt's lips before reaching up to Blaine's and crushing their lips together. Both men groaned roughly while Kurt whimpered from below them.  
>"Guys come on, please," he said as he reached up and pulled them down to him. He leaned his lips in and kissed them both, sloppy, full of tongue and nothing but pure <em>want. <em>However, they had other plans for their birthday boy and pulled away too quickly for Kurt's liking.  
>Sebastian grinned at him, while Blaine walked back toward the nightstand. "Here's what's going to happen, baby. You're going to be blindfolded and tied down, only your hand though. I'm going to fuck you, while you suck Blaine's cock. Then, we'll switch. We're not going to stop you from coming, but we'll both get a chance with you tonight, so if you come with me in you, I'm still staying in you until I come. Then, Blaine gets a turn. Okay, baby?" Kurt nods quickly. "Oh, and if by some miracle you last through Blaine's orgasm, we'll both blow you until you come. Sound good, birthday boy?" Kurt growled and nodded again.<br>Blaine reached out to tie Kurt to the headboard before blindfolding him.  
>"You get no cock until Seb's done stretching you, okay? But don't worry, you'll be ready soon."<br>"I love you both, you know that, right?" Kurt asked after Blaine had blindfolded.  
>"We know baby," Sebastian said, reaching for the lube. "This is us, loving you right back."<br>He uncapped it and squeezed some onto his fingers. Kurt tensed in anticipation when he heard the noise.  
>"Relax, baby. The sooner you do, the sooner you get to enjoy this." Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's once more to distract him from the pain he would be feeling.<br>Sebastian rubbed his middle finger around Kurt's hole lightly before he felt Kurt relax. He pushed in gently, stretching quickly as he heard Kurt whimper into Blaine's mouth. He quickly added a second and began scissoring, getting impatient already. He crooked his fingers and brushed against Kurt's prostate and Kurt screamed into Blaine's mouth, arching, and pulling his lips away from Blaine's.  
>"S-S-Seb. Again." He moaned.<br>"Patience baby, you'll get my cock soon. Go back to what you were doing, Blaine babe," Sebastian said as he added a third finger slowly.  
>In a thankfully short time, Kurt was thrashing around, and Blaine was unable to keep his lips occupied.<br>"He's ready, Seb. Let's go," Blaine whined reaching over for a condom to roll onto Sebastian's throbbing cock.  
>The men reached up to Kurt, each stroking one of his cheeks. "You ready, sweetheart?" Blaine whispered.<br>"Yes. God, yes," Kurt responded quickly.  
>Sebastian chuckled and positioned himself between Kurt's legs and grabbed the pillow Blaine extended to him, placing it between the bed and Kurt's hips. He lined his cock up while Blaine straddled Kurt's chest. Blaine leaned backwards, he and Sebastian kissing once before each man pushing themselves into Kurt.<br>Sebastian grasped Kurt's hips while Blaine leaned over to grab the headboard by Kurt's tied hands.  
>"Oh god, Kurt," Sebastian groaned. "How the fuck are you always so tight?" He asked as he held his place once he was totally wrapped in Kurt's tight heat.<br>Blaine began thrusting into Kurt's mouth slowly, holding himself all the way in after every third or fourth thrust in.  
>Sebastian was thrusting in earnestly, slamming his hips into Kurt's porcelain ass repeatedly.<br>Kurt could feel himself getting close and before he could stop himself, started moaning around Blaine's dick and meeting Sebastian's thrusts as best he could while tied up. Sebastian groaned and gripped Kurt's hips tighter. He pushed himself in three more times, perfectly onto Kurt's prostate before Kurt came, hard. Screaming as best he could while Blaine still thrust his sock into his mouth. Twice more before Sebastian came with a garbled sound of Kurt's name.  
>Blaine pulled himself out while Sebastian collapsed onto Kurt's body, both men catching their breath. Kurt rasped out Sebastian's name and once Sebastian could breathe properly, crawled up and kissed Kurt deeply.<br>Blaine watched the exchange before grabbing another condom and pushing it down his length. He reached out for Sebastian's cock and pulled the used one off, tying it and throwing it to the floor somewhere nearby.  
>Sebastian continued to kiss Kurt while gingerly grabbing is cock and began stroking it back to full hardness.<br>Blaine grabbed the lube and covered is own member in it before taking Sebastian's place between Kurt's legs.  
>"Ready for round two, babe?" He asked Kurt who nodded, still kissing Sebastian. Blaine grinned to himself and pushed himself into Kurt's open hole, easily.<br>Kurt bit down on Sebastian's lip and whispered to him, "I need your dick. Right fucking now." Sebastian growled and pulled away, quickly scrambling to straddle Kurt's chest as Blaine had.  
>By this time, Blaine was fucking into Kurt hard and fast. He pulled Kurt's hips back as far as the wrist restraints would let him, causing an angle change, pushing Blaine's cock along Kurt's prostate at every thrust.<br>Sebastian was now fucking Kurt's mouth mercilessly, holding his cock down Kurt's throat for long period's of time. It was times like these both men were thankful for Kurt's lack of a gag reflex.  
>Without warning, Blaine came hard and yelled Kurt's name, causing Kurt to suck Sebastian's cock hard. Sebastian fucked into Kurt's throat twice more before coming again, Kurt swallowing every bit that Sebastian offered him.<br>He pulled out at the same time Blaine did.  
>Kurt's body fell limp as he coughed a little before calling both men's names.<br>"Seb...Blaine...please?" He whined. "I need it."  
>The men collected themselves on either side of Kurt's hips and each liked a stripe up either side of his throbbing, red cock. They each began to suck a side, kissing around Kurt.<br>Kurt moaned and arched his hips again. He reached his climax quickly because of the amount of stimulation his boyfriends gave him earlier.  
>He came over his stomach, each boy licking his abs, wanting to get as much of his come has they could.<br>While Kurt came down from his high, Sebastian untied and unblindfolded him while Blaine threw the condoms out and put everything back in their nightstand. Then, each boy laid on a side of Kurt and kissed his red wrists.  
>"Too much?" Sebastian asked between kisses.<br>"Never," Kurt said smiling, looking over at him. "Thank you."  
>Blaine grinned and sat up on his elbow, "Anything for you, Kurt."<br>"I love you both," Kurt said happily.  
>"And we love you," Sebastian replied while Blaine hummed in agreement.<br>"Now, sleep birthday boy. You earned it," Sebastian said while Kurt curled into his side.  
>Blaine kissed his temple and wrapped his arm around Kurt's center, smiling at Sebastian before the other two's eyes closed for the night.<p> 


End file.
